


Tickled Feathers

by PocketSieve



Category: My Little Pony
Genre: Alternate Universe, Earthsong AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketSieve/pseuds/PocketSieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic based around the wonderful illustrations and AUs of Earthsong. Thank you for building the base of my little drabble. </p>
<p>(More chapters incoming)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickled Feathers

Raising a hoof over her brow, the pale yellow Pegasus shielded her fair eyes. The sudden glare of the mirror, a bright ray of holy sun, had caught Fluttershy in mid thought. With a almost inaudible squeak, she turned away. 

The harsh shine only lasted a moment longer before her bedchamber curtains were drawn close. "Better my lady?" said the burly earth mare in charge of her safety. 

"Y-yes. Thank you Applejack." With a small sigh, Fluttershy returned her attention onto her double. In truth, she did not mind her reflection. When cast in water of the lakes or the forest streams she could believe for a time in her own beauty. But in the confines of her guest chambers, far from the blossoming of flowers and life, all she saw in the glass was a fractured piece of the whole. 

Queen Rarity was a more than gracious host; the ivory skinned unicorn being among the rarest of commodities. More precious than any gemstone and more valuable than any gold, she was a true friend. And the queen had done all in her power to accommodate the timid nature of her earl. Fluttershy had been breathless the first time she had seen her private quarters dressed in satin and lace. Where it could be applied, accents reminiscent of flora and fauna had been integrated flawlessly into the lavish decor. Healthy, strong plants hoof picked by the queen for the pegasus’s taste cloaked every available surface. 

It was magnificent. 

And stiffening. So much excess for such a simple mare. Having a place of tranquil retreat was a blessing, yet at the same time it made her yearn for the world outside of politics, royalty, and the congested gatherings of the high class. She felt ashamed for thinking any less of Rarity's gift, but the truth could not be changed. It wasn't good enough. 

Taking up a brush, Fluttershy gently pulled away the tangles in her long flowing mane. She was expected to accompanying the Queen for a day of entertainment. Something or other about a traveling band of jesters. With a tinge of guilt, the mare knew she should have paid attention more. Normally she did. But of late she had found life difficult, long, and oh so tiring. Rising from bed had become ever harder as the days, weeks, and months passed. 

She could still taste the vile sadness at the news of her little Angel’s disappearance. Had it not been for the warm, though firm advice of her bodyguards, Fluttershy would have run off till her sweet baby bunny had been found. Instead she donned a flawless mask, hiding a breaking heart from the ponies who needed her. 

"My lady?" Stiffening, Fluttershy was surprised to find how much time had passed in motionless silence. 

"O-oh! S-sorry!" She quickly replied, inhaling softy yet deeply. "I must of dozed." 

Applejack raised an eyebrow. "Nnnope. Pretty sure I would have heard ya snoring." 

Blushing, the yellows pony's mane fell before her face. "I-I do not snore" Did she? Fumbling, she reached for her "tiara" - a simple headband of gold. Simple....when had she started referring to gold as something so trifle?

Seeing the shaking hooves, Applejack placed a gentle hoof atop the winged mare's shoulder. "Allow me." Having her brush taken, Fluttershy did not know what to make of the gesture. 

For some moments they sat in a awkward silence that was only broken as the draft horse began humming. It was a soft, wishful tune that painted scenes of hazy summer afternoons spent resting in the shade of sweet apple trees.


End file.
